ABC Kisses
by Goldpen
Summary: 26 moments of love. Ever methodical, the alphabet shows us specific moments of love known only to the two of them. KyoyaxHaruhi Hiatus
1. A is for Arbitrary

AN: I promise that I am working on Luck of the Irish and Kamia... Anyway here's the start to a new fic, I have all the letters picked out so it's just writing the one shots now. A bit of a disclaimer i will only be writing this when I can't concentrate on Luck or Kamia so the updates are going to be pretty infrequent. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer!: I do not own OHSHC even in my dreams someone else had the rights to them! :-( Tamaki would have never sttod a chance of getting Haruhi if I was in charge of it.

* * *

><p>A is for Arbitrary<p>

The sound of drawers slamming shut filled the small spare kitchenette where Haruhi was cleaning up the dishes used by the guests that day. She was pissed; once again today she was informed of an increase to her debt by Kyoya. It seems that she was again at fault for Tamaki and the twins' antics. This time it resulted in the destruction of a rather beautiful tea set. She wasn't even near the tea set when it had been broken by Tamaki, but since the reason it was broken was from her allowance of the twin's hugging her and Kaoru nuzzling her cheek... Well let's just say Tamaki just reacted like Tamaki. The tea set an innocent casualty.

"Damn him, stupid rich bastard. It's not my fault, not like I ask for this to happen." She mutters to the dishes she's washed, and is in the process of putting away. She's too focused and missed hearing the sound of the door open.

Kyoya watched silently as the girl continued to put the dishes away; unaware of his presence. He noticed her stiff back and stumbling lack of grace in the task. Clearly her newest debt addition had made her angrier than any of the others had. It was a good thing she had no idea why he was so intent on keeping her in debt.

"Stupid twins, stupid Tamaki, they should just give up." That sentence caught his attention, and Kyoya felt the pressing need to know the answer. The thought matched his own. Those idiots should give up. She wasn't a plaything for them, or a daughter to the fool and their refusal to admit their true feelings was getting old. He could admit it; well to himself at least. What his father would say about the subject didn't bare thinking about.

"It's not like he even cares..."

"Like who cares Haruhi?"

At his voice she stopped. Turning slowly she noticed the one who currently occupied her thoughts standing there, his back leaning against the door, black notebook in hand glasses slipped halfway down his nose, the slightest ghost of a smile on his face, probably from her shocked look. She could feel the blush heating her face as her mouth refused to answer his question. "Kyoya-sempai I didn't know you were still here."

"Yes; well I was going over the latest figures for the club, when I heard some noise coming from in here. I would have thought you to be more careful. What with the damages from the china today you can't afford another setback in your debt." At this sentence she felt her control snap.

"I wasn't damaging anything and I don't think it's fair for you to keep arbitrarily adding on to my debt! I'm not the one at fault for today and you know it! All of the others I kept silent about since I actually had some hand in it or was touching the object that was broken, but not today! You may be obsessed with money and profits but why focus so much on me? You'll get the money back faster if you make the twins or Tamaki pay for what they break rather than increasing my quota!"

Haruhi stared defiantly into his eyes seeing a flicker of emotion before Kyoya pushed up his glasses creating the barrier. Emotion, what was it? A little like shock, then guilt?

"You are supposing then that I only care about the money," his voice had an undercurrent of hesitancy to it. As if something hidden was ready to slip out.

Haruhi shrugged, she hadn't noticed his tone change, "You are doing your very best to make me believe so. I remember what I told you at the exhibition, it holds true now. I still don't see how increasing my debt would be of benefit to you, in coin or otherwise."

Kyoya walked closer to her slowly step by step until they were face to face almost touching. "Be that as it may Haruhi, if I could incur towards my previous question. It's not as if who cares?" Haruhi still couldn't see his eyes; the glasses were pushed to an angle making it near impossible to see anything but the glare. She gulped and felt the blush run across her face. This was the last thing she had wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth to say something anything, she was terrible at lying though and her traitorous mouth spilled the biggest secret she had ever carried.

"It's not as if Kyoya-sempai cares, at least not enough for me to hope." Her face burned she broke eye contact; such as it was, glancing to the side. "Hope, for him to ever see me in the same way that I. That I see him." Waiting for the chuckle she knew was coming.

"Well then," she heard him breathe quietly almost to himself. Fingers reached out and grasped her chin, turning her head to face him. Surprised she saw his face closer than ever, and felt his lips press against hers.

Closing her eyes Haruhi melted into that kiss. It was everything she had been dreaming about, everything she felt wouldn't be hers. Soft and sweet, she could hardly believe that Kyoya was giving her a kiss like that. Scratch that, Kyoya was kissing her!

Kyoya pulled away, a blush lightly staining his face. He wasn't impulsive as a rule yet hearing her confession pulled him into unknown territory. He looked down at Haruhi, who seemed to be a little in shock, and blushed further. Why had he done that, it would have been much more logical to clarify first what she meant by her statement.

"if your question is answered then, answer mine." Haruhi said slowly, "Why the arbitrary debt increases?"

Kyoya looked away, "To keep you here," he said quietly, "I was certain you'd leave the minute your debt was paid. And you keep Tamaki and the twins in line..."

Reaching up Haruhi laid her hand against his cheek, "Well I won't go anywhere now, so no more debt increases for no reason?"

"No more," Kyoya looked down and smiled, "Now where were we?"

Laughing Haruhi lifted her head up, and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet! Please review!<p>

May the sun always shine golden

Goldpen


	2. B is for Back

AN: New ABC Kisses oneshot! It's a tiny little shot... I really enjoy writing oneshots, they just flow out of me and I don't have to worry about what I wrote before and how it is going to tie into what is going to come later... In other words this collection might just flow out of me better than my multi-chapter stories... Anyway more fluffy goodness! Sorry the letter isn't quite as unique as the last one, C will be though!

* * *

><p>B is for Back<p>

He was hunched over that keyboard again.

Haruhi sighed as she looked from the doorway; he was absorbed into the square computer screen. The tapping of the keys filling his bedroom, from the sounds of things he had been awake for hours simply working away. She walked up slowly behind him; Fuyumi had warned her that Kyoya had been snapping at everyone for the last three days. Haruhi shook her head slightly; he was spending too much time in front of the computer on school work, and if she thought so it was saying something.

She continued to walk slowly until she was directly behind him, seeing that once again it was his med school work on the computer she rolled her eyes. This role reversal was almost comical; shouldn't the one studying to be a doctor be aware of the health risks from overworking? She raised her hands slowly towards his shoulders, glad she was wearing a sleeveless top for once, no rustle of fabric to warn the med student. Once in place she grabbed onto his shoulders and began a message, almost on impulse from the rocks she felt under her hands.

"Haruhi," Kyoya groaned leaning backwards into her hands, "I have work to do; why are you here?"

"Because Kyoya, a little birdie told me that you're working too hard again." She kept talking before the protest she knew was coming could be voiced, "and don't tell me you aren't, when I get 20 calls from your sister in the span of three days it's called pushing yourself too hard."

She could feel the sigh building up inside her boyfriend; it was all she could do not to laugh hearing him mutter, "Well it's not my fault she kept trying to get between me and my work."

"Come on Kyoya, it's time for a break," Haruhi pulled her hands away from his shoulders and backed away from the chair. Kyoya turned his head to look at her,

"And what would you suggest for that break?" knowing of course she'd have something planned, it was the same whenever he pulled her away from the law text books she would practically sleep with before a test.

As an answer she pulled on his hand and led him to his bed, a sly grin on her face when she went behind him and pushed. "You are getting a back massage from your loving girlfriend." Haruhi climbed on top of him and tapped his back, "Shirt off please."

"You know," he commented as he pulled the shirt over his head, "I could just go to an actual massage therapist, rather than have you do this."

"Yes you could Kyo but," she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Where would be the fun in that." She smiled at the shiver that ran through his body at her breath on his ear. Pulling away she got to work teasing out the knots.

She could slowly feel Kyoya relax; she knew this would do the job! It had always helped her dad when he was working two jobs and was too keyed up to sleep. Haruhi continued to work out the knots along his upper back, leaning down and giving his back kisses randomly as she worked. She loved the smooth pale skin he had, how soft it was to her touch, and how sensitive it was too. Soon enough Haruhi heard the sound she had been waiting for. The deep even breathing that let her know Kyoya had finally fallen asleep. Her mission accomplished she slipped off him and the bed to pull the comforter over him. She took his glasses and placed them on the bedside table as she ghosted across the floor to his desk saving the work he had gone without sleep for three days for.

Only then did Haruhi go over to the couch (Which really he was going to give her a hard time about when they woke up) to catch a short nap herself. She already knew Kyoya wouldn't stay asleep for very long, his mind simply wouldn't let him until he actively decided he should sleep.

Kyoya woke up slightly disoriented, with the beginnings of a headache. He grabbed his glasses off the stand and looked around the room. He could feel the lessened pressure in his back so he'd have to thank Haruhi once he found her. The soft snores from his couch told the story of what happened once he fell asleep.

Chuckling he got up and slowly made his way over to the sleeping girl, she was curled up on his couch and deeply asleep. He smiled, reaching down he gently pulled her into his arms and walked back to his bed. Haruhi didn't wake, moving a bit and mumbling something that sounded a lot like his name she tried to burrow into his chest. As he laid both of them down on the bed you could hear his soft whisper.

"Thank you my love."

* * *

><p>Ok OOC but not really, personally how I read the characters and their personalities Haruhi and Kyoya would play out this way once progressed far enough into their relationship, As you can see they are both in University I'd peg Kyoya as a 4th year medical student with a focus towards surgery and diagnostics and Haruhi into her 3rd year in law, focused in criminal law. (Those will be maybe significant in at least one other Letter) So they have been dating for about 3 years now give or take a little.<p> 


	3. C is for Claustrophobia

A/N: Here's a new letter for you! Just to prove that I am still alive I've slowly been breaking down the brick wall blocking my progress and trying to stock up with something before school starts so here's a present a new letter!

* * *

><p>C is for Claustrophobia (and capacious)<p>

_Deep breaths in and out, it's only for a few hours, and then we'll be down and out of this steel death trap. _Kyoya focused on the window beside him; it showed the Tokyo airport through the small pane of glass. They were waiting for lift off, heading for Beijing. It was a new harebrained scheme of Tamaki's to celebrate Haruhi getting a passport; they were taking a vacation to China, and had to do it in the 'commoner' way. So here he was stuck on an airplane, heading across the sea in commercial class. He was going to kill that idiot when they landed. Fortunately for him, there was a buffer between himself and the idiot. Haruhi sat between the two, her eyes focused on the book in her lap. She was humming responses to Tamaki's wild imaginings clearing not bothering to pay attention to how insulting he was being to the rest of the passengers on board the plane. After all those months of dealing with the crazy 'king' she had gotten pretty good at tuning him out. Unfortunately for Kyoya's peace of mind, stuck as he was in the metal cage that meant Tamaki could go on for forever, or at least the entire flight. His stomach lurched as the plane started to move, he couldn't back out anymore. He tuned out as the flight attendants started their customary flight speech, watching as they moved past the buildings gripping the arms of the seat tightly as they started to ascend.

"Isn't this exciting Haruhi? Your first plane ride and first time out of the country!" the idiot babbled excitedly not seeing the small brunette roll her eyes.

"I've told you before sempai this isn't my first plane ride, just my first time out of the country." She sighed as Tamaki switched focuses to babble at the twins across the aisle from them, she could hear the soft conversation of Hunny and Mori behind them, she turned her head to the left expecting to see Kyoya looking either bored or mildly amused by his friend's antics. Instead she saw the back of his head his stare concentrating on the window, his body tense and his hands clutching to his seat. "Kyoya-sempai are you doing ok?" concern was evident in her voice, maybe he didn't like flying?

"Of course Haruhi I'm fine." He spat out from behind his teeth, as soon as they were completely in the air he'd be fine, or better at least. He needed to see the endless sky; otherwise being trapped in this flying sardine can was sure to kill him.

"Sempai could you look at me?" Haruhi asked, still obviously concerned. The blonde beside her had yet to notice anything since he was arguing with the twins about indecency. When Kyoya's head refused to turn she sighed, "Kyoya, please."

Slowly he turned away from the window, feeling his heartbeat increase exponentially as she saw the five people between him and the other side of the plane. Forcing himself to look at Haruhi he met her eyes uneasily, "Yes Haruhi?" _Deep breaths Kyoya, in and out, in and out._

"Do you not like flying?" the question came and Kyoya almost laughed. It would have been so much simpler if that had been true, rather than explaining mild claustrophobia.

"It's not the flying I mind; in fact in my father's jet I rather enjoy it." He turned away again to look at the clouds out of the window. Breathing a little easier seeing the sky, he focused on the clouds.

"But you don't enjoy it here? Oh..." Haruhi trailed off connecting the dots; he knew there was a reason why he fell in love with her. "Is it a space issue?"

"Yeah, claustrophobia, is it really a phobia if it doesn't affect my day to day life and I don't go strenuously out of my way to avoid it?" He questioned the air; wincing as he heard himself start babbling, Kami he was starting to sound like Tamaki!

"Kyo, look at me." Her voice was not to ignored, he turned his head back keeping his eyes down to only look at her, trying to not to notice the cramped space. Her eyes were soft, "You are going to exhaust yourself doing this, try to take a nap." He blinked at her suggestion, a little taken at back. Seeing his expression Haruhi laughed, grabbing his hand from the chair arm where the knuckles were turning white, "Honestly if you try to sleep you won't be thinking about the amount of people on the plane, plus Tamaki and the twins will be less like idiots afraid of waking the Demon Lord from his nap."

Chuckling with her Kyoya nodded, "That would keep us from having the staff descend upon us in wrath wouldn't it?" he smiled slowly letting his head fall back towards the window, "I'll be good and try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hehehetimepassingborder~~~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke to Haruhi shaking his shoulder lightly, "Come on Kyoya, time to get out of the plane everyone else is already off." He stretched blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the plane, everyone had literally gotten off already, the two of them were alone; save for the attendant at the front.

"Oh, well time to leave then." Haruhi backed away allowing him the room needed to unfold himself from the wall. They headed off the plane and into the high ceiling arrivals area. Haruhi pulling him along her hand in his as it had been for the entire trip. Never before had a crowed airport still felt so capacious.

* * *

><p>Just for those people who don't know Capacious means large, airy, roomy. Someplace that can hold a large quantity.<p>

May the Sun always shine Golden

~Goldpen


	4. D is for Dance

A/N: AU time! As much as I would love to take this 'super inspired' word and use it to ever so originally write about an elegant ballroom waltz, I'm not. So instead we have Punk!Kyoya & SassyPunk!Haruhi, cause I mean come on Kyoya would look totally hot as a punk no? Also since I really know absolutely nothing about the Japanese punk/rock/techno scene it's going to be modeled after the raves I go to up here in Canada. Also just as a side note; if anybody here is an artist and would like the challenge of drawing either of them(or any of the hosts) in all of their badass glory I'll write a one-shot for you, either standalone or one of the remaining letters. If you want a standalone I'll write any pairing you wish!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything although now I have an epic poster with Todd Haberkorn's autograph!

* * *

><p>D is for Dance!<p>

Haruhi grinned as she felt the bass pump in the air; she kept walking down the concrete staircase leading her to the basement under the streets, her favourite place. She thought back to the argument with her father that evening as she heard the start of one of her favourite MSI songs.

"_Haruhi what have done this time?" Her father asked completely exasperated though to any onlooker it would appear to be her mother scolding her. _

"_Nothing Dad! I didn't do anything, that kid just has it out for me! He won't believe that any "stupid-ass punk bitch" to quote him, could possibly get a higher test score than him. Therefore he went to the teachers saying I cheated. Of course I ended up with a warning since they can't prove anything; they just don't like how I look." She rolled her eyes, knowing how her father was going to answer._

"_See I told you this would happen! Haruhi change back, those holes in your face will heal and we can change that ridiculous hair back to a normal brown..." he trailed off seeing the anger building in his daughter's eyes._

"_Seriously Dad? Are you actually trying to 'fix' me again? As if you have any right to criticise how I dress! I love you, and I wouldn't change you for the world so just deal with the fact that you a CROSSDRESSING man have a punk for a daughter! I like how I look and it'll stay this way until I want to change it! And you know what? I was offered an Internship at BlakkIced Records in their legal department today, so obviously there are areas I can go as a lawyer where they don't care that I look like a punk!" With that last shout she turned are rushed out of the house, knowing that she was reacting too strongly to her Dad's concern._

Haruhi shook her head, she looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom she had ducked into making sure that there was no evidence of tears, if her makeup was going to run tonight it had better be from sweat.

Her once long brunette hair had been chopped off into a boyish almost pixie cut, bleached out and dyed a bright crayon red with chunks of lemon yellow, her eyes lined with black white glittering white shadow, were defiant and without tears. Her nose ring flashed in the uncertain light, her purple lips curled into a smile. She wore her jeans that were splattered with what looked like paint, some of the colours glowing in the black lights like her hair and her bright pink finger nails at the end of her black fingerless gloves. She also wore her customary shirt, simple black torn up in places, with a rose on the front. The petals were a swirling rainbow of colours, it was the shirt that earned her nickname Rainbow Rose, or Rose for short. You didn't know anyone's name down here unless you actually got super close with them; an infrequent occurrence to be sure.

Smirking Haruhi left the bathroom, to enter the flashing lights and pumping bass.

Kyoya stood leaning against the wall, his eyes flicking through the dancers hoping that for once he could be impressed by this place, his best friends Takashi and Kaoru were always dragging him to places like this, the excuse they used was to get him to relax from being a med student. He ran a hand through his hair wincing slightly as he brushed by his newer ear piercing, it was still sore. He blamed Kaoru, since without the redhead egging him on, he wouldn't have tried to bet against Takashi in a match for archery. The punishment of course had been this, and consent to be dragged around more often. Not that the medical student minded the clubs, he just wasn't interested in hooking up with any of the fellow punks, none of the ones he met were planning on doing anything constructive with their lives so why should he bother?

His eyes caught a colourful figure pulled into a dance circle, she looked vaguely familiar, and when she started dancing he knew he was going to remember her. It was more than just fluid movements, roughly half the people here were capable of at least that, it was how she moved between almost shadow boxing with full spinning kicks, to a militaristic march, to the inevitable invisible ball, back to her fight dance. He slowly made his way through the ebb and flow of the dancing figures to the edge of the circle. He saw her shirt and knew who she was.

"_Here you are your highness." Kaoru smirked; he had taken to calling Kyoya that since he gained the nickname 'Shadow King'. "You need to meet Rose! She's totally badass, her dance is like watching Taka fight! He's dancing with her right now and it's almost like they are actually sparring! Only you know without touching each other." He grabbed Kyoya's hand pulling him out of the somewhat quiet corner, and into the crush of bodies, wiggling until they got into the front of the circle Kyoya saw what he meant. The girl couldn't be more than half of Takashi's height but her spinning kicks and punches were timed out with the beats of the song mirroring Takashi, giving the appearance for all intents and purposes of a fighting match. _

"_Bet I found someone you think is interesting," Kaoru was smirking again at the look on his friend's face, "They call her Rainbow Rose,"_

"Rainbow Rose huh," Kyoya muttered to himself as he watched her slow done with the bass bringing her energy levels down and unpredictable movements to a minimum. He didn't meet her that day, having to rescue Kaoru shortly after from some perverted drunks, then drag Takashi out before he broke the drunks' faces. Maybe today then; the circle started to break up and he slipped his way inside joining her in the slower movements and matching her flow.

Haruhi was not immune to his presence. She saw the dark shadow that glinted slightly end up in the front of the others watching her dance. Taking a minute to examine him in her dancing, she almost broke the flow of her dance.

He wore; completely black clothing fitting close to his body; silver glinting off his ears, and the chain around his neck with a crown pendent attached, the dark hair of a raven spiked unpredictably, and silver glasses. The Shadow King was watching her, right this instant.

Haruhi took in a deep breath as the song slowed down; she focused once more on dancing feeling the tension from her day flowing out of her and into the air filled by the harsher sounds of metal techno and rock. The sound of it was sweet to her ears, she shifted slightly to the right sensing more than anything else the person who had come up to dance with her. She opened her eyes to meet the sight of the Shadow King dancing with her.

Kyoya smirked at the startled look in her eyes; he'd be lying if he said it didn't give him smug pleasure that his reputation was known to her. The smirk grew larger as she shifted again so they were dancing even closer, his hand shot out to grip her wrist and he leaned close. "Want to talk for a bit?" he half shouted in her ear. Seeing her nod he pulled her away from the floor into a corner stopping on the way to grab a couple of drinks knowing she'd need the liquid if he was going to hear anything from her.

"So where are Fire and Ice?" Haruhi asked when they got into the corner, she only ever saw the man in front of her when his two friends were around, and she had the suspicion that they had to drag him to these events.

"No idea, probably making out in a corner somewhere." Kyoya shrugged, they dragged him here then Kaoru dragged Takashi off to destination unknown.

Haruhi started laughing at his answer, "So Ice finally asked him?" she laughed even harder at Kyoya's dumbfounded expression, "Come on King, it was obvious that he was jealous whenever Fire became drunk and a pass-around. He'd become so protective of him it was sweet."

"I never thought of that, we've been friends for so long and he's always protective of his friends." He shrugged again, his eyes still connected to hers. "You're pretty observant."

This time it was Haruhi's turn to shrug, "Only makes sense, you have to be observant of people's behaviour as a lawyer makes it easier to build a rapport."

The word Lawyer sparked his interest, and their chatting took them deeper into the connection they built while dancing. Time seemed to slow down for them but too soon they heard the DJ blast out a warning of last call at the bar, they only had a couple songs left.

Haruhi grinned as she started to dance on the spot, the beat pumping through her blood laughing as Kyoya pulled her closer to grind up on him. The bass thrummed in the air and pulsed through their blood. Maybe it was because of the music, maybe it was because of the alcohol, or maybe it was because of the stubborn spark that had only grown between them while they conversed. Whatever it was pulled Kyoya down and drew Haruhi up and into a meeting of lips.

The spark exploded, fire was what passed between them as Kyoya slipped his tongue into Haruhi's mouth playing around inside. Tasting metal he pulled back a question in his eyes. Haruhi rolled her own in response, sticking out her tongue where the metal rose that pierced it caught the light. She pulled his head back down to continue where they left off.

_"Want to get to know each other even better?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."_

_"Kyoya Ootori."_

* * *

><p>Please Review! And Please let there be one artist to rise to the challenge!<p> 


End file.
